


Losing a Part of Yourself

by star_is_sad



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atlas Academy (RWBY), Backstory, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, IronQrow Week (RWBY), IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), James Ironwood Needs a Hug, James Ironwood-centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), Protective Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: The act of putting Atlas in the sky not only brought panic, but the Grimm along with it.James struggles to keep things under control and falls vicim to the creatures. At least he has Qrow by his side when he believes it's all over.Day 6 of IronQrow week - Desperate Measures/Last Chances
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Losing a Part of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an idea I've had for a fic for LITERAL MONTHS, and it's a very late day six for IronQrow week so please don't come for me. It's a little rough in areas but I just wanted to get it out so badly so here we are!

James grunted as he fought off another grimm, using Due Process to kill the beast. He glanced over his shoulder, watching Qrow take on two at once before he too finished them off with Harbinger. 

He was able to let out a small sigh of relief, this sector being clear for now and they were given a moment's rest. 

James knew this would happen. He knew the risks of putting Atlas into the sky, yet he still did it and now he was reaping the consequences. Grimm were crawling all over Mantle, the largest hoard he’d ever seen and the city was in a state of panic. 

James was quick to respond, sending out soldiers and huntsmen. He needed the citizens to know that he was there to help them. He went down to help personally, thankful that Glynda and Qrow were also in Atlas for the launch, and willing to assist him.

“I think that was the last of them here.” Qrow spoke to James, the General about to reply before more alarms started blaring from across the city, two in opposite sectors. The two men looked to the direction of the sound before back to one another, knowing what they needed to do. 

“Go help North, I’ve got South.” James said to him, Qrow giving him a firm nod. “And be careful.” He added, the other huntsman giving him a small smirk at that. 

“When am I not?” He replied in a teasing tone, a wink following before he headed off in the other direction. James watched Qrow leave, wishing he’d said something else, anything else, just in case things went sideways. He finally teared his gaze away from where Qrow had been standing and headed in the direction of the grimm. 

Without Qrow fighting at his side things were considerably harder, but luckily there had already been other huntsmen in the area dealing with the grimm. James assisted any way he could, from killing grimm to getting citizens to safety. 

Once the immediate danger was out the way, James made his way through the crowd, making sure people were heading to one of the nearby shelters, stopping in his tracks when he heard a commotion from a nearby alleyway. 

James rushed down the narrow path, seeing as a young huntsman fought off grimm threatening to harm a family cowering behind him. The General pulled out Due Process, firing twice to get the beast's attention, allowing the other huntsman to finish it off. 

As the monster dissipated, the family quickly got to their feet, the younger man pointing them in the direction of the nearest shelter before he turned his gaze to James.

“Thank you for the assist, sir.” He spoke, James recognising the younger man, a former student, recent graduee. He nodded to the younger man.

“Thank you for protecting your Kingdom.” James returned. “Ebi, correct?” he asked, making a note of the huntsman for later. 

“Yes, sir.” Clover replied. “And it’s not a problem. I’d do anything to protect Atlas.” James couldn't help but smile at that. He saw ambition and loyalty, and a lot of himself in the younger man, but most of all he saw potential. 

Before he was able to speak again, both of their attentions were dragged further down the alley by a strange noise. Their gazes were drawn to a single Grimm, one neither James nor Clover had seen before. 

“What on Remnant is that?” Clover asked, his voice low and hesitant. It was small, almost jelly-fish like as it floated toward them, it’s tentacles lapping at the air around it. James watched with both nerves and a curiosity, though still held Due Process firmly at his side. 

“General Ironwood” A feminine voice came from the creature. James frowned, knowing  _ that  _ certainly wasn't normal. 

“What are you?” The General asked, waiting for a response. Instead of an answer, the creature's tentacles began to move and warp, both James and Clover taking a few hesitant steps back. Then, suddenly the orb fell to the floor, clattering against the ground before dark black smoke enveloped it, filling the alley the two men stood in. 

It was like nothing James had ever seen before, but where the orb had landed, now stood a vision of a tall, pale woman. This had to be Salem, this had to be who Ozpin had described, and it terrified him.

“Clover, go.” James ordered the man beside him, quickly lifting his weapon to aim at the woman's head, not taking his eyes off of her. Clover’s head snapped to the side, the man about to protest, but the look that James gave him was enough for Clover not to question the General. 

With a firm nod, Clover followed orders, leaving just James and the monster straight from the worst stories he’d ever heard, alone in the alley. 

“You’re Salem, aren't you?” James asked, keeping his weapon ready and aimed. He watched as a pleasant smile spread across the woman's face, which seemed misplaced from the things he'd heard. 

“I see Oz has already warped your mind.” She replied, her form slowly drifting closer to James who stood his ground. 

“By telling me the truth?” James retorted, finger itching over the trigger. He didn't know if this was really Salem, if she was really there right now, but he could end this, he could try at least. Before James got the chance, a small chuckle left Salem's mouth, one that made the General frown. 

“The truth? You don't even know the half of it. I do know if you did you wouldn't be putting your life on the line for  _ his _ cause” She spoke smoothly, flawlessly, like she knew what insecurities to pry on. “I suggest you leave while you still can, James. On the contrary to what Oz will have you believe, they’ve been many before you, and all of them have fallen too.”

James only glared back to her, not letting his resolve break. He was a strong willed man, and it’d take a hell of a lot more for him to lose faith.

“We will stop you.” James spat back firmly, “I will do whatever it takes to make sure of it.”

Salem looked over the man before her, a surprised but pleasant smile coming over her face once more. 

“I’m sure you will.” was all she replied before smoke rose once more and her figure vanished. As black smoke filled the alley, James tried to look around, his vision being obscured for a brief moment, though it was long enough for the grimm to attack. 

James couldn't help the cry of pain which left his mouth as the first grimm latched onto his arm. It had been unexpected and had thrown him off, then there was the second only a moment later at his leg. The General moved as quickly as he could, lifting Due Process, intending to fire at one of the beasts, only for the weapon to be knocked out of his hand. 

He heard it hit the floor but couldn't find it, the dark smoke still obscuring the ground. He tried to fight the creatures off, but he was just one man up against what looked like two beowolves, unarmed. 

The beasts threw him around like he was nothing, one particularly hard hit into the wall finally breaking James’ aura. The General struggled to recover, not that the grimm gave him the chance as they went right back to their assault. 

The previous time James had his aura to protect him, however, this time he felt the creatures teeth pierce his skin. Another cry of pain left his mouth, his body hitting the ground hard as the grimm continued to tear into him. James’ eyes searched wildly for anything he could use to defend himself, to stop the creatures ripping him to pieces. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Due Process on the ground, just out of arm's reach, but that didn't stop him from trying. With a strained grunt, James reached out with his free hand, desperately trying to reach his weapon. Almost as if fate was taunting him, his fingertips brushed against the metal before the grimm started to drag him once more. 

-

Qrow looked down to his scroll, a sense of dread washing over him. James’ aura had broken, he was hurt and most likely on his own. Without a second thought, Qrow transformed into his crow form before flying faster than he ever had before.

He already knew James was in the southern sector, and his scroll had given him a decent idea of where specifically, so he flew over top of buildings, landing when he saw citizens being attacked by grimm. Obviously he wanted to find James, make sure he was alright, but he had a duty as a huntsman first. 

Once those grimm were dealt with, he pointed the citizens in the right direction before moving once more. With his scroll out he tried to pinpoint the General’s location, but it was difficult with how tightly packed Mantel was with all of its streets and back alleys. 

“James!” Qrow called out, rushing down empty paths as he searched, his worry only growing the longer he was unable to find James. Qrow didn't know where to turn, that was before he heard the two gunshots. 

His head snapped to look in the direction before running as fast as his legs would take him toward the sound, down the street then down the alley, only stopping when he saw James on the floor, sitting propped up against the wall.

A shaky breath left Qrow’s mouth as he saw the man, at least what was left of him. 

Qrow’s first thought was that James was dead, especially with the state he was in. His once white uniform, now was drenched in red, especially his right side. Due Process hung limply in his left hand, the remains of grimm slowly dissipating. 

Qrow didn’t know what to do, that was until he noticed James’ chest move with breath,  _ he was still alive _ . 

With haste, Qrow moved to James’ side, eyes quickly scanning over the man’s body to see where his worst injuries were. From the looks of things, his entire right side was in bad shape, it really was a shock that it hadn't already killed him. Pulling out his scroll once more, he spoke firmly.

“This is Qrow Branwen, I need immediate medical evac for the General.” He spoke, panic littering his words. “It’s life or death,  _ please _ -” He continued, unable to stop his voice from breaking at the end.

“Qrow.” James croaked out, the huntsman's eyes moving from the scroll back to the other man. He nodded quickly, trying to put a brave face on for James. 

“Yeah, it's me, I’m here.” He told him, now able to get a closer look at the others wounds. They were bad, really bad, he had to do something. Unclipping the cape from his shoulders, Qrow carefully wrapped it around James’ arm, hoping to slow down some of the blood loss. 

Hearing James’ shallow and shaky breathes as he did this didn't help, only reminding Qrow that time really was of the essence. 

“Hey, stay with me, alright?” Qrow spoke once more, wanting - _ needing _ \- to keep James awake. 

The other nodded weakly in response, the General’s tired eyes remaining on Qrow’s face. Qrow gently moved his hand, brushing the loose hair from James' face before cracking a weak smile. “And you told me to be careful.” He spoke, earning as much of a laugh as James could give right about now.

After a few more moments of silence, James slowly moved his good hand, carefully taking one of Qrow’s in his. The huntsman looked down to their hands before holding onto it tightly, not wanting to let James go. 

“Salem.” The General spoke, his words barely a whisper. “She was here.” He told the other man, Qrow’s eyes widening at that. “She.. she-” James started before being cut off by a cough, a familiar metallic taste filling his mouth. 

“It’s alright, save your strength.” Qrow told him, moving his free hand to the man's cheek, stroking it gently. James could feel himself slowly struggling to stay awake, slowly being dragged into the depths of unconsciousness, yet kept his hand firmly in the other mans, kept his eyes firmly on Qrow.

If these were his last moments, at least they would be with him. 

Qrow watched as James’ eyes gradually became unfocused, knowing he was slowly slipping away. 

“Please stay with me, Jim.” He spoke, voice raw and full with emotion. He could feel the tears burning the corners of his eyes but refused to let them fall. Qrow had to keep him awake. “Do you remember when we first met? When Oz introduced us?” He asked, a weak smile tugging at his lips. He watched as James returned a small smile and nodded. 

“I didn’t think this was gonna work; having to work with a Military General, you know how much of a cynical asshole I am.” Qrow spoke before nodding gently. “But it did work, it worked pretty damn well. Maybe there really is a method to Oz’s madness after all, because not a day goes by where I don’t think about how lucky I am to have met you.”

Qrow watched as James’ face seemed to react to that, a small tear sleeping down his cheek before he squeezed Qrow’s hand gently. James didn't have to speak in that moment for Qrow to get the jist of what that meant. 

He leant forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of the General’s mouth, knowing it may be their last. He savoured it, as much as he could in that moment.

The next minutes felt like a blur to the huntsman. Being moved away from James, his hand slipping out of the General’s. 

He watched almost in a daze as the medical staff worked on James to stabilize him and get him to the closest medical facility. Qrow didn't know if much could be done, not at this stage, and it broke his heart. 

He watched as James was ushered into the airship, surrounded by doctors desperately trying to save the man's life. He watched as the airship took off, leaving him to find his own way back to James, that’s if he even survived the journey.

He watched his own hands shake, now covered in James blood, pick up Due Process from the ground and hold the weapon close. 

Qrow couldn’t watch anymore, he needed to be at James’ side. Without a second thought, he changed into his bird form once more and took off, determined to see James again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
